folditfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Msuchard
Welcome Hi, welcome to FoldIt Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Tutorial Puzzles page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Thanks for the welcome :) Are you able to edit the main wiki template - the top of every article it has drop-down menus that are labelled "Popular pages - HELP - Writting Recipes - Community" with the word "Writing" spelled wrong and it drives me nuts! I figure somebody must have the authority to fix it. Jeshyr 00:43, October 12, 2011 (UTC) IRC Tonight's topic is Fold.it Chat and IRC and pages referring to it and links to it ... 1. Could we merge external IRC client with Chat (newly renamed)? I don't think there's any information on the first one that isn't also in Chat anyway. 2. Do you have privs to edit the front page so the link points to Chat without the extra redirect? I'm not allowed to do that. Jeshyr 09:30, October 12, 2011 (UTC) script functions Hi, thanks for welcoming me. I recently made an edit to the Lua Scripting page, under the "LUA INTERFACE to FOLD.IT (V1)" section. I re-ordered all the functions, so that they are now all in alphabetical order, to match the V2 functions list format, and the output from the Help() command. I noticed that there were 4 functions missing, so I have also added those to the list. However, since I am not quite up-to-date on all of the V1 functions, I would like someone to check the functions that I added, because their descriptions may not be correct. I tried my best to transcribe the descriptions from the V2 functions list. The functions are as follows: boolean are_conditions_met() Return whether the pose? satisfies all conditions. number get_exploration_score() Return the exploration score? number get_ranked_score(boolean negative_score) Return the ranked score? If negative_score is present and true, will return negative score, otherwise, negative scores will be 0. void print(arg1,...,argN) Print values to the output window and log file. The syntax should be correct for each one; it's just the descriptions that I need checked for accuracy. Thank you for you time. Tristanlbailey 13:43, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Puzzle 482 Marie: Assuming that you're a moderator on this Wiki, would you mind about deleting smilingone's comment at the bottom of the page? As she had indicated in a private message, she posted the information from me to the comments section because she wasn't sure how to edit the page. I noticed that you copied the information into the page, which I later reformatted (albeit with some difficulty) and expanded. This made the comment a duplicate, however, so it would be nice if the comment could be deleted for the sake of clarity. Thanks. Infjamc 17:16, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Hi Marie Thanks for your help the other day. I apoligise for being so crazy - christmas is always a very stressfull time of year for me. I have tried to follow your suggestions on how to fix all the problums that you mentioned. I hope i got it right this time, if not please let me know thanks. also i finished wiping out the "structures of the protein" page and tried to redirect it to the "structure" page but for some reason it dosnt want to redirect so maybe you could take a look at it and eather fix the redirect or just deleat the "structures of the protein" page what ever you think is best. I also redirected the AA page to the "Amino Acid" page, that one worked ok. :) I am sorry i was so tence the other day. May you and your family have a wonderfull christmas and a great new year. Again thanks for your help. Sincerly, Kimo Dear Marie Thank you for your help with the wiki. I was confused by what you had said earlier about trying to get information on the proper pages. I guess I messed up big, sigh sorry. I have never done anything on the wiki that was malisous, but i have made big mistakes while trying to learn how the wiki works. So I do thank you for your help. I well retreat back to my corrner of the wiki and well try in the future not to mess up other wiki pages. Again thank you for helping me understand better how the wiki works. May you and your family have a wonderfull christmas and a great and happy new year. Thanks for all your help. Sincerly, Kimo Your Welcome.For this time I think I can handle it.Thanks:) Puzzle Types Thanks for alerting me to your change, and discussing puzzle types. However, I disagree with all of the points you have raised, and will be looking to reinstate the previous revision of the Symmetry Puzzle page. Up to the point I created the Symmetry Puzzle page, there were no other pages in relation to puzzle types on the Foldit Wiki, apart from the brief 101 - Puzzle Levels and Types page. I will be planning to create more than just the single Symmetry Puzzle type page. Eventually, there will be at least 10 different puzzle type pages listed under the Foldit Wiki. When we consider all information that could be presented under each puzzle type, this will, of course, be too much to have all information about all puzzle types included under the one page. This is why the puzzle type pages should be separate; they allow for a greater insight into the puzzle types featured in Foldit, images included. I created the Puzzle Type category page, in order for all puzzle type pages to go under the one category. Since this category was created, there is no need for each puzzle type page to go under other categories. I do not consider the "Tools" category to be relevant to the Symmetry Puzzle page, which is why I removed it. Puzzle types may use different tools, but they are not tools themselves. This information will be harder to find if the category page is not included on the Foldit Wiki homepage. I will be recommending that it is added, so that this is no longer a problem. The 101 - Puzzle Levels and Types page you mention has brief information on each puzzle type, which is good, but each puzzle type can still have its own page, with a complete description, images, strategies, history/results links, and external links to useful scientific information. The QTTN strategy may eventually be shifted to the QTTN Puzzle type page, once it has been created. If you haven't yet noticed, the Puzzle History section that I added to the Symmetry Puzzle page simply lists links to the puzzle result pages on the Foldit Wiki, and the Foldit website. If people want more information (images, scores, etc.), they simply click on one of the links provided. This Wiki would work much better, if everything was filled in and/or consolidated, and placed into the correct categories, so that people can find out the information they need quicker and easier. Tristanlbailey 06:04, January 12, 2012 (UTC) I'm growing tired to explaining my actions. If you do not allow me to do what I want while using common sense, and do not show me a list of rules that have been agreed to by the community, I will report you for undue moderation and harassment. Any intentions of style you have for particular pages, must be explained somewhere on those pages. Otherwise, expect anything to happen. Tristanlbailey 07:30, January 19, 2012 (UTC) Oh, thank you so much. Actually, this is first time to get wikia. By the way. If i have problem, i will ask you. Thank you so much. How to share a photo with other wiki Hello, thanks message&suggestion! I have just started translating the game & the wiki in Japanese. Do you have any idea of inter-wiki link for Photo Images? I tried instert link like this: \[\w:c:foldit:File:677smilingone.png\\] (or \[\Wikia:c:foldit:File:677smilingone.png\\] more better?) on the Foldit Wiki.ja from Foldit.en (original), but it seemed to be not work. Tny foldit (talk) 09:30, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Hi Marie, looks thanks for dipping into my new topic Time Zone Conversion, as you can see I'm struggling with how to upload and properly display about 17 photos Gramps4wiki (talk) 23:01, March 12, 2013 (UTC) ... that "nocookie.net" business seems to be wikia's content provider for photos; I'm obviously not doing this correctly, but for the moment the links seem more or less workable Gramps4wiki (talk) 23:39, March 12, 2013 (UTC) Correction of LUA 2 functions page Bonjour Marie, There is an error on [[|http://foldit.wikia.com/wiki/Foldit_Lua_Functions#structure.LocalWiggleAll]] See discussion on: http://fold.it/portal/node/994671#comment-22151 Should replace: V1 Function Name: New to V2 by V1 Function Name: do_local_wiggle_allµ I think it is not advisable to edit this page there. Can you change this elsewere? Merci d'avance et à bientôt sur Foldit, Bruno Bruno.kestemont (talk) 13:49, March 18, 2013 (UTC) Recipes - quick start guide Hi msuchard, Thanks for the welcome. This is my 1st time with wiki-stuff, and as you can see i created the page "Recipes - quick start guide" as an anon user,which i did not mean to do. I thought i was logged in. If there is any way to change the "A wikia contributor" to my username that would be great. Yes i have seen the page 101-Cookbook and there is some overlap of information, but quick-start-guide was intended to give a brief overview of recipes and most importantly some example recipes that beginners can load and start to use straightway, there are no recipes on 101-cookbook and that was the information i intended to give to beginners. However i am new to all this and will delete the page, if you think i should, or make any changes that you think are necesssary. yours faithfully, robgee. Robgee.foldit (talk) 21:22, October 30, 2013 (UTC)